User blog:XD1/AMC Announces “The Walking Dead” Season 5 Premiere
AMC ANNOUNCES “THE WALKING DEAD” SEASON 5 PREMIERE ON SUNDAY, OCTOBER 12 AT 9PM ET/PT Season Four Premieres of Unscripted Series “Talking Dead” and “Comic Book Men” To Follow International Premieres of “The Walking Dead” Season 5 To Air Within 24 Hours of U.S. Broadcast Across All FOX International Channels Markets San Diego, CA – July 25, 2014 AMC announced today from Comic Con International in San Diego, CA the premiere of “The Walking Dead” season five on Sunday, October 12 at 9pm ET/PT. As in previous seasons, the series’ fifth season of 16 episodes will air in two-parts with the first eight hours kicking off October 12 and the final eight episodes returning February 2015. Following “The Walking Dead” will be the season premieres of AMC’s unscripted series “Talking Dead,” hosted by Chris Hardwick (Nerdist), at 10pm ET/PT and “Comic Book Men” at midnight ET/PT. Internationally, “The Walking Dead’ will return to audiences in 125+ FOX International Channels (FIC) markets within 24 hours of the U.S. broadcast, as part of FIC continued commitment to broadcast the series near date-and-date globally. “From the opening tease in the premiere onward, season 5 is without question the most ambitious and satisfying season this amazing team has ever crafted” said Charlie Collier, AMC president. “In the zombie apocalypse, event television is alive and well, and I am proud to acknowledge that this uniquely talented writing staff, production team and cast have once again raised the bar (and the crossbow).” The season premieres of “The Walking Dead,” “Talking Dead” and “Comic Book Men” will coincide with AMC’s Zombie Apocalypse Week, from Monday, October 6 through Sunday, October 12, as well as the network’s annual blockbuster marathon of thriller and horror films, AMC Fearfest. Celebrating its 18th year, AMC Fearfest will feature themed programming and more than 70 films, running from Friday, October 17 through Friday, October 31. Today at 12:20pm is AMC’s “The Walking Dead” Comic Con panel event, moderated by Hardwick, and season five trailer premiere in Hall H. Following the event, the trailer can be viewed at Comic-Con Trailer: The Walking Dead: Season 5. At AMC’s “The Walking Dead” booth (#4237), fans can stop by to take photos of themselves within a recreation of Terminus, the infamous setting from the season four finale, in which Rick and his group are currently being held captive. Also at AMC’s booth, from 1:50 - 2:50pm, there will be an autograph signing with the cast and executive producers. Also on Friday, July 25 from 6:35 - 8:10pm in Hall H Kevin Smith will reveal a new video and discuss the fourth season of his unscripted series “Comic Book Men,” during his annual Comic Con panel. ABOUT “THE WALKING DEAD” Based on the comic book series written by Robert Kirkman and published by Image Comics, “The Walking Dead” reigns as television’s most watched drama for Adults 18-49. “The Walking Dead” tells the story of the months and years that follow after a zombie apocalypse, and follows a group of survivors, led by police officer Rick Grimes, who travel in search of a safe and secure home. The series, which has been heralded by critics as “an honest-to-God phenomenon” (Variety), “relentless and provocative” (Orlando Sentinel) and “brilliantly engaging” (TheHollywoodNews.com), stars Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes; Steven Yeun as Glenn; Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon; Chandler Riggs as Carl; Lauren Cohan as Maggie; Danai Gurira as Michonne; Melissa McBride as Carol; Chad L. Coleman as Tyreese; Sonequa-Martin Green as Sasha; Emily Kinney as Beth and Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookie. The series is executive produced by Scott M. Gimple, Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, David Alpert, Greg Nicotero and Tom Luse. ABOUT “TALKING DEAD” “Talking Dead” is AMC’s first live after show that serves as a platform for discussion for “The Walking Dead. Produced by Embassy Row and executive produced by Michael Davies, Jennifer Kelly Patton and Brandon Monk, “Talking Dead” features host Chris Hardwick spending time with fans, actors, producers and TV enthusiasts, recapping that most recent “Dead” episode, providing sneak-peeks and discussion of upcoming episodes and taking questions and comments from viewers. Fans may continue to engage with the after-show following the on-air conclusion, online, at AMC.com for more conversations, questions and trivia. ABOUT “COMIC BOOK MEN” “Comic Book Men” dives deep into fanboy culture by following the antics in and around master fanboy Smith’s New Jersey comic shop, Jay and Silent Bob’s Secret Stash. Leading the crew behind the Secret Stash counter are Walt, Mike, Brian, and Ming, who geek out over mind-blowing pop culture artifacts and the legends behind them. Whether it’s about buying and selling memorabilia or embarking on wild adventures away from the store, the men of The Stash share all the juicy details with Kevin through their hilarious podcast, which is woven throughout the series. Category:Blog posts